Don't Give Up On Me
by june88
Summary: Kirsten got caught by Sandy with Carter, will they still be able to work things out?
1. Default Chapter

Kirsten was sitting on the kitchen counter reading a magazine while waiting for the water

to boil. She looked up from her reading when she heard the doorbell ring. She jumps

from the counter to go and answer the door, it's Carter.

Sandy is in a jewelry store looking for a present for Kirsten. He decided to give her a gift,

to somehow make up to his wife from the stupid things he did. But he couldn't find

anything. He wants it to be special, unique, something that will show just how much he

loves her. Then he spotted it on one of the display cabinet, it was perfect, beautiful like

Kirsten. It was a heart shaped pendant covered with little diamond with a pink rose in the

center covered with pink diamonds. But the price will be a little too much for him, since

he is just starting his own law firm, not that he couldn't afford it but will really take a lot

from his account. He now wish that he is still working at Partrige, Savage and Con and

just quit after he already bought that necklace for her. But he really wants it and besides it

for his princess anyway. " I'll take that one." The store manager approached him and saw

what he was pointing at, " A very good choice Mr. Cohen."

"Carter, um come in." ever since the party, Kirsten wants to distance herself away from

carter a much as possible and only treat each other as co workers, since she and sandy are

slowly building there marriage again, Carter can surely be a distraction, a bad distraction.

"I, um came by to tell you something." He said stepping inside. "oh um sure, is it about

the magazine? Is it okay if we discuss it in the kitchen?" Carter nods and gave kirsten a

bouquet of roses. "oh thank you, there beautiful." Carter followed Kirsten to the kitchen

"so what do you wanna talk about?"

sandy got out of his car with a big smile on his face. He can't wait to give Kirsten his

present, she'll love it. Sandy knows that his wife is home alone, with no seth or ryan, so

he decided to surprise her. He inserts his key in the door and slowly opened it. He heard

his wife in the kitchen and slowly and quietly walks to the kitchen.

" so what do you wanna talk about?" but Carter just continued to stare at her making her

really uncomfortable. Then all of a sudden carter leaned down and kissed her, leaving her

no time to react. She heard a 'thud' and quickly broke away, she saw sandy standing

there with a bag on the floor. "Sandy…" before she had time to say anything else sandy

ran to the door and slammed it. She followed him outside but he was already on his car.

"SANDY WAIT!" but he just started his car and drove down the driveway fast. "Kirsten,

I…" she turned around and saw Carter behind her, she slapped him hard on the face,

"GET OUT! GET THE HELL AWAY FROM ME!" and with that slammed the door on

his face. Kirsten leaned on the door and slid down with her knees up to her chest and her

head resting on it. She lost him, it was all her fault, she shouldn't have invited him in.

now Sandy was gone and she doesn't know what to do anymore. She needs him, she was

already crying very hard now, but then she remembered the bag that he dropped in the

kitchen, slowly she got up on her feet and walked towards the kitchen and picked up the

bag. It was a black small paper bag, with a red ribbon to keep it close. She untied the

ribbon and pulled out a box, she opened it and saw the necklace, she picked up the

pendant and turned it around, there engraved on the back it says, " to my princess who I

will always love and cherished forever… my Kirsten." And with that she completely lost

it and started to cry harder.

Think I should continue or just leave it?


	2. chapter 2

Sandy came home at almost 2 in the morning, but he wasn't drunk. He had a few drinks

then took a small walk along the beach. He felt so stupid, he didn't even let Kirsten

explain, plus he saw that it was Carter who leaned down and kissed her and she

immediately pulled away, but still it hurts so damn hard. When he opened the door, the

first thing he noticed was the lamps was still on. Then he saw his wife sleeping on the

couch. He noticed that her eyes were red from crying and he hated himself more. He

hates that he did this to her, that it wasn't his fault. It was Carter, but still he can't get the

image of him being kissed by another guy, first it was Jimmy now Carter, who the hell

next! He gently scooped his wife in his arms and walks up to their bedroom. He gently

placed his wife on the bed, careful not to wake her. She stirred slightly and opened her

eyes and saw her husband looking down on her, but instead of seeing him smile every

time he looks at her, she saw nothing. "Sandy…" she started but Sandy cut her off, " Go

back to sleep…" and with that he turned off the lights and walked out of their bedroom.

Leaving Kirsten again crying.

Seth walk down the stairs and saw his father asleep on the couch. He noticed that for the

last few days, his parents weren't their usual selves. Their weren't kissing or hugging

each other, but as much as hates to say it, he doesn't like it. Cause when there doing those

stuff he knew that they were okay. Then he again started seeing his mother and father

kissing again, not like before, but it's a start and now this. He sure hopes that his parents

would fix this. There were Sandy and Kirsten Cohen. Not Sandy Cohen and Kirsten

Nichol. He walks toward his father and gently wakes him up, "Hey dad , wake up."

Sandy yawned and looked at his son sleepily. " Dad, what time did you go to sleep? And

were you crying?" seth noticed the dark circles around his dad's eyes and his eyes were

red and puffy, like he was crying even while his sleeping. "Oh…um, it's nothing, I'm just

too tired to go to the bedroom last night so I just settled here on the couch." Sandy

doesn't like lying to his son, because he doesn't wan him lying to him too, but there are

just some things that kids doesn't need to know.

**It's short I know but I'm really busy, with our finals coming up. But still tell me if I should continue and I will squeeze in sometime to update it. Wish me luck!**


End file.
